Yellow Sign
Yellow-Sign-Faction.jpg|Yellow Sign faction Yellow Sign Front.jpg|Yellow Sign faction card front Yellow Sign Spellbooks.jpg|Yellow Sign spellbooks Yellow Sign Back.jpg|Yellow Sign faction card back King In Yellow.jpg|The King in Yellow Faction Ability Feast (Ongoing): During Gather Power, you gain 1 Power for each Area containing both a Desecration Token and one or more of your units. Setup 6 Acolytes and a controlled gate in the Area marked with the Glyph (Europe on the Earth Map) Cultist Acolyte: Count 6, Cost 1, Combat 0 Monsters Undead: Count 6, Cost 1, Combat "Roll 1 die less than the total Undead in the area. (i.e. 4 undead roll 3 dice in all) Byakhee: Count 4, Cost 2, Combat: "Roll 1 die more than the total Byakhee in the area. (i.e. 4 Byakhee roll 5 dice in all) Great Old Ones King in Yellow: Cost 4, Combat 0 How To Awaken The King In Yellow: # You must have a unit in an Area lacking a Gate # Pay 4 Power. The King appears in that Area. Desecrate: (Action: Cost 2) If the King is in an Area with out a Desecration Token, roll 1 die and compare to your total units in the Area (including the King). On a roll equal or less than your unit total, place a Desecration Token in the Area. If you succeed or fail, place a Monster or Cultist with a cost of 2 or less in the Area. Hastur: Cost 10, Combat "Equals the current Cost of a Ritual of Annihilation." How To Awaken Hastur: # You must have a controlled Gate and the King in Yellow in the same area. # Pay 10 Power. Hastur appears in the King's Area. Vengeance: (Post Battle) If Hastur is involved in a Battle, choose which Combat results are applied to which enemy Unit. (e.g. apply a Kill to a particular Great Old One.) Spellbook Requirements * Awaken the King in Yellow * Place a Desecration Token in an Area marked with the Glyph (Circular) * Place a Desecration Token in an Area marked with the Glyph (Chevron) * Place a Desecration Token in an Area marked with the Glyph (Vertical Slashes) * As your Action for a round, select another player. That player gains three Doom points. * Awaken Hastur. Also receive 1 Elder Sign. Spellbooks * Passion (Ongoing) When one or more of your Cultists are Eliminated by an enemy (Killed, Captured, etc.), gain 1 Power. * Zingaya (Action: Cost 1) If Undead are in an area with enemy Acolyte Cultists, transform one such Acolyte Cultist into an Undead. * Shriek of the Byakhee (Action: Cost 1) Move any or all Byakhee from their current Area(s) to one selected Area, regardless of distance. * The Screaming Dead (Action: Cost 1) Move the King in Yellow to an adjacent Area. Any Undead in the same Area can move with him for free. Immediately after, you may take a second, different, Action. You may NOT take He Who is Not to be Named as your second Action. * He Who is Not to be Named (Action: Cost 1) Move Hastur to any area containing a Cultist of any Faction (the Cultist said his name, possibly by accident). Immediately after, you may take a second, different, Action. You may NOT take The Screaming Dead as your second action. * The Third Eye (Ongoing) If Hastur is in play, the cost of Desecration is reduced to 1. If the Desecration succeeds, you also obtain 1 Elder Sign. General Tips * Elder Sign Acquisition - The Yellow Sign faction has the best Elder Sign acquisition ability in the game and is usually required for victory. However, this requires very specific strategies. You MUST have Hastur and the King in Yellow in play to achieve this. Timing Hastur's summoning is key to victory. If Hastur has not been summoned by the 3rd action phase at the latest, you will most likely not stand a chance at winning. * Ritualing - Weigh your options carefully. With two Great Old Ones and a few gates, Yellow Sign can have productive rituals. However, this power could be better used to desecrate areas during the action round, gaining an Elder Sign when you have The Third Eye spellbook. If you believe your Elder Sign train will be destroyed early in the next Action Phase, it may be a good idea to spend the power on a two Elder Sign ritual. * King in Yellow - You can have a Great Old One at least one turn before anyone else, and will likely have a whole round when everyone is out of power after summoning their own. Use this time to your advantage. The King in Yellow is actually excellent at stealing gates as he can capture cultists that aren't protected by an enemy GOO. Even when an enemy GOO has been summoned at one, use Zin Gaya to remove their cultist and move one of yours into position. This strategy is the bane of neighboring factions. Spellbook Strategies * Passion * Zin Gaya - This is an extremely offensive spellbook. Not even an enemy Great Old One can stop this spellbook from taking over a cultist. When the other factions run out of power from summoning their GOOs, consider marching the KiY around and destroying thier power base. Always keep one or two undead in your pool to take advantage of this. * Shriek of the Byakhee '- A great spellbook to use in combination with ''He Who is Not to be Named. However, do not forget it is useful in many other situations. When you expect resistance at a Yellow Sign Glyph, use Shriek of the Byakhee after The Screaming Dead to overwhelm enemy forces. * '''The Screaming Dead - Allows for a second action after moving the King and his Undead, however, it is not mandatory. You can conserve power by only using this when the King is threatened. Also keep in mind that Desecration is just one of many actions available. Try moving into an area and using Zin Gaya. * He Who Must Not Be Named '''- Useful for attacking an area when used with Shriek of the Byakhee. * '''The Third Eye - '''All but mandatory once Hastur has been summoned. This spellbook is often the key to victory for the Yellow Sign. Opening Strategies Two Gate Opener Pros: It's easy to accomplish Cons: It can be sabotaged by an agressive Crawling Chaos or other factions. '''Round 1 # Move 1 cultist: 7 power. Move it to an empty space. # Summon KiY: 3 power, acquire spellbook (Screaming dead or Passion, usually) Check if Crawling Chaos or other factions are being agressive by summoning monsters. If building a gate is dangerous because you leave Europe undefended, take Passion with your free spellbook requirement (give 3 Doom to a player). 3.1. If safe, build a Gate in the area With the King in Yellow. (0 power) 3.2 If building a Gate is dangerous, stall a turn using your Spellbook requirement. (3 power) 4. Build a Gate. (0 power) If at any time you feel very threatened by Crawling Chaos monsters, you can switch to Basic Desecration Opener. Round 2 you start with 10 power, 2 Doom Points and a GOO. # Summon Hastur. Pick Third Eye. You should already have Passion. (0 energy) This strategy will leave your cultist plainly vulnerable to being captured. Not a great problem. The moment your cultist is captured, you gain 1 energy with Passion. You can summon a Zombi, or move one of your GOOs to Europe. Steal a Gate opener Pros: It's very good Cons: it can only be done agaist naive or unexperienced players that try the Two-Gate-Opening. It's very agressive and the board can turn against you. Round 1 # Move 1 cultist: 7 power. Move it to an empty space. # Summon KiY: 3 power, acquire spellbook (Screaming dead or Passion, usually) # Stall a turn giving someone 3 Doom Points. Take Passion or Screaming Dead. (3 power) # If someone has made the mistake of building a second gate close to our King in Yellow, move there. (2 power) # Capture the cultist. (1 power) # Move your initial cultist into that gate and grab it. (0 power) '''Round 2 '''you start with 11 power, 2 Doom Points and a GOO. Basic opener 1.Move 1 cultist: 7 power (location not a big deal, most players move to scandinavia on earth map) 2. Summon KiY: 3 power, aquire spellbook (Screaming dead it the most recommended choice here but other options are available) 3. Move KiY back to starting location (either via screaming dead or move): 2 power 4. Desecrate, aquire undead: 0 power Turn 2 you start with 9 power, a GOO and a monster 1. Screaming dead back to where your lone cultist is and desecrate: 6 power Here's where there's some options You could keep screaming dead and desecrating as you go or possibly screaming de poad into a base depending on where you moved that first cultist and capture and enemy cultist if they didn't leave a guard. Early Hastur 1. Move 1 cultist to an adjacent e Dmpty area: 7 power 2. Summon KiY: 3 power, take Passion as your Spellbook, to discourage and defend against enemies Capturing your Europe cultists 3. Grant Another Faction 3 Doom Points to take The Screaming Dead: 3 power (Doing this stalls before you run out of power, which makes it a little less likely somebody will try to Capture your Cultists) 3. Build a Gate in the area with KiY: 0 power If somebody does Capture one of your Cultists, use the power from Passion to get an Undead out of it, and switch over to the Two-Gate opening Turn 2 you start with 10 power and a GOO 1. Awaken Hastur: 0 power, take Third Eye Turn 3 you start with 10 power, 2 GOOs, and 3 Spellbooks. If other factions aren't threatening you, use Screaming Dead to move without taking a second action, then Desecrate the next time it's your turn. Doing things this way both makes you seem less threatening (not grabbing an Elder Sign every action), and means you're spending power a lot more slowly. If the other factions do start threatening you, then Desecrate as your second action. Try and collect your remaining 3 Spellbooks during the third turn. If all goes well, then you'll enter the fourth turn with a number of monsters, most or all of your Spellbooks, a pile of Elder Signs, and a good amount of power, which should have you on a track towards winning. Category:Faction